Yamata No Naruto
by Kyuto89
Summary: Durante la ultima gran guerra bijju, el poderoso Yamata murio, jurando vengarse de su verdugo, kyuubi, ahora, tras siglos de espera, finalmente ha regresado para completar su venganza encarnando en la ultima persona que nadie hubiera imaginado. Naru/?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Konohagakure no sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas), un lugar que alguna vez fue la aldea ninja mas poderosa de todas, llena de varios ninjas fuertes, famosos, y provenientes de diversos clanes famosos. Aquella que sobrevivió a varias guerras, invasiones y traiciones, resultando en todas victoriosas.

Pero quien la viera ahora no creería que alguna vez fue eso, ya el lugar estaba en ruinas, los edificios destruidos, las casas quemadas, los bosques reducidos a cenizas, cadáveres de varios ninjas estaban en los suelos, de aquellos valientes que murieron protegiendo a su amada aldea.

Pero ninguno estaba a la altura de la terrible amenaza que ahora caía sobre ellos, ese solo ser acababa de entrar a la aldea, no teniendo piedad, atacando a quien se le pusiera en su camino, no dejando nada vivo, causando una gran destrucción a su paso.

La hokage estaba reunida en el centro de su aldea, junto con todos los ninjas sobrevivientes que quedaban, esperando su inevitable final, pero si esa era el final, ellos caerían peleando

Tsunade: Muy bien todos, se esta acercando cada vez mas, necesito que todos luchemos juntos para que así tengamos una oportunidad de ganar –Le dice la princesa de las babosas a sus subordinados: Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, y otros ninjas mas. Ya que eso era todo lo que quedaba para proteger a su aldea.

En ese momento era cuando mas extrañaba a su 'Hijo', pero sabia que el no vendría, no después de ser desterrado hace varios años por algo que el no hizo, ya que cuando tuvo la evidencia suficiente, ya el veredicto estaba dado y estaba ya muy lejos. Después de eso le perdieron el rastro, y nunca mas supo de el.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, se esta acercando –Dice la aprendiz a su maestra, sacándola de sus recuerdos, para mostrarle a ser responsable de que su aldea este en ruinas.

Pasos enormes se oyen, acercándose poco a poco, retumbando la tierra, destruyendo los ya muy deteriorados edificios a su paso, hasta que se pone a la vista de sus víctimas, moviendo sus nueve largas, rojos y hermosas colas; mostrando sus colmillos afilados amenazadoramente, viendo con detenimiento a sus presas con sus enormes ojos rojos con la pupila negra rasgada.

Tsunade: Finalmente haz regresado… Kyuubi –Dice la sannin al ver a la criatura responsable de la destrucción de su amada aldea

Kyuubi: Esta aldea es patética, aquí no hay nadie digno para hacerme frente, ustedes son débiles

Sasuke: Te demostrare lo débil que soy zorro de mierda Chidori (Millar de pájaros) –Se lanza con su técnica para hacerle frente a la amenaza de la aldea, pero kyuubi es mas rápido y le da un fuerte coletazo que hace que se estrelle en un edificio

Kyuubi: Chico tonto, nunca fuiste rival para el cachorro, mucho menos lo eres para mí, tu y tu clan no son mas que una bola de inútiles, pero ya es hora de que termine con si miseria –En su boca empieza a acumular energía, lista para ser lanzada y acabar con todos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una enorme serpiente morada le da una potente embestida haciendo que se estrelle en un edificio

Tsunade: Es el, ha regresado –Dice la Hokage emocionada, ya que después de la muerte de orochimaru, solo quedaba una persona en el mundo que podía invocar serpientes, y no cualquier serpiente, sino nada mas ni nada menos que Manda, el rey serpiente, y este estaba a su total disposición.

Y ahí, encima de Manda, estaba un rubio con los ojos azules, las marcas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido cuando se separo de Kyuubi, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa morada y un chaleco negro que tenia dibujado en la espalda una serpiente; en un costado tenia la legendaria espada Kusanagi, un recuerdo que se quedo cuando mato al sannin con las misma

Naruto: (Pues quien mas iba a ser) Ya puedes retirarte, mi leal manda, esta batalla es solo mía –Le dice el rubio a su fiel sirviente, ya que a pesar de lo mucho que ha cambiado, una cosa permanece intacta, la lealtad y comprensión para los suyos

Manda: Como usted diga, Naruto-sama, pero si me necesita no dude en llamarme de nuevo –Y después de eso desaparece en una nube de humo

Y en un edificio abandonado, un enorme zorro de nueve colas se levanta de los escombros

Kyuubi: Finalmente, un desafió digno, es hora de ver cuanto haz mejorado desde que nos separamos –Dice el bijju al ver a su oponente

Naruto: No te decepcionare, veras de lo que soy capaz ahora –Le responde el rubio al zorro, al momento en que toma su espada, listo para el combate

Kyuubi: Eso ya lo veremos chico –Dicho esto, su cuerpo empieza a brillar y encogerse hasta quedar a su altura, ahora ya no era un zorro de nueve colas, sino un hermosa chica pelirroja de unos 17 años (La edad de Naruto y el resto de sus 'compañeros'), con los ojos rojo y la pupila negra rasgada, con tres bigotes en cada mejilla, y su cabello atado en dos coletas (Una copia perfecta de su sexy no jutsu), estaba vestida como una jounnin con traje rojo –Creo que ahora estamos iguales

Naruto: Te vez hermosa, lastima que ahora tenga que patear tus nueve colas –Le dice a la pelirroja al momento de lanzarse al ataque con su espada

Kyuubi: No si antes te pateo a ti tus ocho colas –Le dice, al momento que convierte sus manos en afiladas garras para luego lanzarse al ataque -Sankon tess (Garra de acero)

Naruto: Mumyou jindu ryuu satsuji (Espada asesina del dios del fuego oscuro)

Y así, espada y garras chocan la una con la otra, creando un potente explosión que barre con los pocos edificios que quedan en pie, dejando un gran agujero en el suelo

Tsunade: Naruto, ten cuidado, vas a destruir la aldea si sigues luchando así –Le dice la preocupada sannin al ver semejante despliegue de poder

Naruto: No me interesa lo que le pase a esta triste aldea o a quienes habiten en ella, mi único objetivo ahora es reclamar el titulo de rey –Le contesta a la sannin dejándola en shock, el ya no era el mismo Naruto que conoció hace años

Tsunade: "Naruto… mi niño… que te han hecho" –Piensa la angustiada sannin al ver en lo que se había convertido el chico, todo por culpa del consejo de la hoja que lo juzgo injustamente

Mientras tanto, todos veían asombrados la batalla que estaban teniendo Kyuubi y Naruto, ya que ambos estaban convocando todos sus poderes, sus técnicas, sus chacras, el de ella era rojo como la sangre y ardiente como el fuego, formando nueve colas de chacra en su espalda; el de el era morado oscuro como la noche y frió como el hielo, formando en su espalda ocho colas de chacra

Mientras ambos luchaban, dándose con todo, el rubio no puede evitar recordar todo por lo que ha pasado para llegar a este momento, los sacrificios que ha realizado, el duro entrenamiento que le dieron sus padres, las peleas que ha realizado, a los pobres inútiles que trataron de secuestrarlo para tratar de sellarlo y formar parte de la colección de bijuus encerrados en un tótem y como luego el los aplasto a todos como moscas, sobretodo al fundador de los Uchiha y al descendiente del sabio de los seis caminos

Pero lo que mas recordaba era como empezó todo, el día del examen de chunnin, el día que estaría mas cerca para convertirse en Hokage, el día en que demostraría de lo que estaba hecho, el día… en que su vida… cambiaria para siempre… al enterarse que el era… la encarnación… del… bijju de las ocho colas… Yamata No Orochi

Continuara…

Prox. Cap: El comienzo

Mientras pelea, Naruto recuerda todo lo que ha pasado para llegar a ser lo que es ahora, el día en que todo inicio, el día del examen chunnin, en la prueba de supervivencia del bosque de la muerte, ya que ahí es donde conoció al sannin Orochimaru, y donde su vida dio un giro de 180°

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Lose, lose, ya se que me van a decir, como se te ocurre empezar otro fic cuando tienes otros tres incompletos, bueno, para que lo sepan, el fin 'Naruto: El maestro de los elementos' ya esta llegando a su final (Que tristeza pero así es la vida) y el fic 'El fénix y el dragón' no es muy largo que digamos, así que con ese no tengo mucho problema, y el fic 'El guerrero, el zorro y la guardiana' estará temporalmente congelado, al menos hasta que vea que hay mas interés en el

Así que dejen comentarios y hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

El comienzo

Y así, en medio de la destrucción de lo que alguna vez fue su aldea, recuerda como todo empezó, hace tres años, en los exámenes de chunnin, en la etapa de supervivencia del bosque de la muerte

Súper flash-back (Ya que esto durara durante casi todo el fic)

El equipo 7, formado por Sasuke Uchiha (El novato del año), Sakura Haruno (Niña con un casi perfecto control de chacra) y Naruto Uzumaki (El ninja mas ruidoso que ha existido), liderados por el legendario ninja que copia Kakashi Hatakate

Este extraño y singular equipo había sido promovido para participar en los exámenes de chunnin que se llevarían a cabo en Konoha, junto con el resto de su generación; los senseis les tenían plena confianza a sus pupilos, sabían no los defraudarían

En un principio todo salía bien, la prueba del examen escrito, si bien fue difícil, no fue algo con lo que ellos no pudieran, la segunda examinadora, Anko Mitarashi, prometía ser aun mas severa que el primer examinador, ya que ella dejaría a todos a su suerte en el bosque de la muerte.

Al principio el quipo 7 tuvo dificultades con un tipo de la aldea de la nube, pero gracias a la astucia de Sasuke lograron detectarlo y hacer que retrocediera, iban bien hasta que se toparon con un raro tipo de la aldea de la hierba que hizo que Naruto se separa del resto de su equipo, dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura a mano del extraño sujeto.

Sakura PVO

Estoy preocupada por Naruto, no se que le habrá hecho ese extraño sujeto de la hierba, pero lo buscaremos después, por ahora debemos de escapar de este sujeto, es muy fuerte para se gennin, tanto que Sasuke-kun no tiene mas remedio que entregarle nuestro pergamino y que nos deje vivos

Pero en eso aparece naruto, impidiendo que lo entreguemos, motivándonos para luchar, Naruto… eres un Baka, pero admiro tu determinación, y envidio tu fuerza; Te veo pelear de una manera que nunca antes había visto en ti, pero sin duda es una gran ayuda ahora, pero aun así no eres rival para este sujeto, te golpea el estomago con una extraña técnica y te deja fuera de combate, no te sientas mal, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo

Pero haz motivado a Sasuke-kun a pelear, ahora ya lucha enserio, has reavivado su llama apagada, ese potente Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Llamarada del Dragón) debió de haber acabado con ese ninja

Pero para sorpresa y horror nuestra se levanta como si nada, se arranca de manera asquerosa 'su cara' y nuestra su verdadero rostro, luego nos dice su nombre, Orochimaru, el sannin traidor de la aldea, con razón no podíamos contra el, estaba fuera de nuestra liga, dice que te va a dejar un regalo, y de repente veo como estira su cuello hacia el tuyo, No me atrevo a mirar así que cierro los ojos, y de repente escucho un gran grito que me parte el alma

Pero algo no anda bien, ese grito no era de sasuke-kun, abro los ojos y me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida, hay estaban, Orochimaru y Sasuke-kun, frente a frente, con naruto en medio de ellos, de el había sido el grito, el era el que había sido mordido

Fin del PVO

Y así estaban, Naruto siendo mordido por el hebi-sannin, protegiendo a su compañero de un destino oscuro, sin saber que el ahora tomaría su lugar. Y Orochimaru no estaba nada complacido con lo que acababa de pasar

Orochimaru: "Maldito mocoso, me ha arruinado mis planes, y lo peor es que este jutsu solo lo puedo hacer una vez al mes, pero ya vera la manera de que sasuke-kun se una a mí" -Quita sus colmillos de naruto haciendo un ruido asqueroso, al cual cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo –Esto no salio como lo esperaba, pero ya veras Sasuke-kun, algún día te unirás a mí –Y dicho esto, desaparece de la vista del equipo 7

Mas tarde, en un árbol ahuecado, Sasuke y sakura cuidan de un inconciente naruto, ya que desde que fue mordido por orochimaru no se ha levantado

Sasuke: Ahora vuelvo, tengo que salir –Dice el Uchiha mientras se encamina a la entrada del árbol

Sakura: espera sauce-kun, tenemos que cuidar a Naruto

Sasuke: Eso ya lo se, pero lo que le haya echo ese tal Orochimaru no es algo que podamos curar, Naruto necesita atención medica urgente, y la mejor manera de tenerla es pasando esta etapa del examen, debo de buscar los demás pergaminos

Sakura: Entonces déjame ir contigo

Sasuke: No, debes quedarte y cuidar a naruto, yo volveré al amanecer –Y dicho esto se encamina a la búsqueda de los pergaminos, pero antes de salir le dirige una ultima mirada a su inconsciente amigo rubio –"Muchas gracias dobe"

Y deja a su equipo para buscar los pergaminos faltantes y pasar la prueba para que atiendan a Naruto, y mientras esta fuera, Sakura aprovecha a poner unas trampas para protegerse de quien sea. Todo parecía ir bien ahora, pero en la mente de Naruto, el pobre estaba teniendo una pesadilla

Sueño de naruto

En un lugar todo destruido y desierto, sin duda por el efecto de una batalla; se ve a siete criaturas tiradas en el suelo, cada una con cola, unos con más colas que otros.

Ajenos a estos seres derrotados, otros dos se mantienen en lucha, con un zorro de nueve colas contra una serpiente de ocho colas, su batalla sin duda es una de las mas impactantes que el mudo ha visto, sus poderes igualados y deseos de ganar los hacían casi invencibles, pero el poder infinito del zorro se hace presente, y en solo cuestión de días logra someter a la serpiente

Kyuubi: Eres muy fuerte orochi, lo reconozco, pero yo soy mejor –Le dice a la serpiente que tiene a sus pies, lista para darle el golpe final

Orochi: Esto no termina aun Kyuubi, algún día volveré, y cuando lo haga serás tu quien caiga –Le dice sus ultimas palabras al ahora rey de los Bijuus

Kyuubi: No lo creo, ahora… muere –le clava sus enorme garras en sus cabezas dándole fin al bijju de ocho colas

Fin del sueño

En el mudo real, Naruto se sacudía el suelo por la pesadilla que tenía, en su mente solo pasaba las últimas imágenes que vio

Naruto: "Esto no ha acabado aun Kyuubi… regresare y te daré fin… te demostrare mi superioridad… lo juro… Lo juro… ¡¡¡¡¡LO JURO!!!!!" –Abre sus ojos de golpe dejando que sello maldito que ahora tiene se active y las manchas recorran todo su cuerpo, pero algo pasa, las manchas desaparecen junto con el sello maldito, pero el poder oscuro sigue y sigue creciendo, tanto que levanta a su ser interior, el cual se sorprende al ver sus últimos recuerdos

Kyuubi: "Lo pude haber esperado de cualquiera menos de ti cachorro, pero siempre resulta ser quien menos imaginas, veamos si aun conservas tu talento" –Piensa el zorro al ver como sus bigotes se agradan, su cabello se eriza y mirada se vuelve como se serpiente, dándole un aspecto aterrador

Ajenos a todo esto, sakura tenia dificultades para defenderse a ella y a Naruto ya que tres ninjas del sonido la estaban atacando, aun con la ayuda de Lee y del equipo 10 no podían contra ellos, hasta que llegan Neji y tenten para apoyar a su compañero, sumado a que también regreso Sasuke las cosas prometían mejorar ahora, Los tres ninjas del sonido iban a escapar (No iban a poder contra tantos) hasta que el instinto asesino mas poderoso que han sentido los obliga a detenerse.

Todos voltean a ver al lugar de donde proviene, y ven aun Naruto que muestra una mirada de ira dirigida al vació, hasta que se posa en los tres del sonido, y una mueca de maldad aparece en su rostro, ya tenia a unos pobres peones que eliminar

Naruto: **Kokuangyou no jutsu** (oscuridad absoluta) –La oscuridad rodea el campo de visión de todos, y lo siguiente que se escucha en el bosque de la muerte son los gritos de terror de los gennins del sonido

Al despejarse la oscuridad, ven a los tres tirados en el suelos con varias heridas y sin sentido, luego de eso, Naruto desvía su mirada hacía Sasuke, en ese momento no era el mismo, y no reconocía a amigos de enemigos

Naruto: Makanko Sappo (Gran Rayo Invencible del Demonio) –Lanza un potente rayo oscuro hacía a Sasuke, el cual, sino fuera por su Sharingan no habría podido esquivar el ataque, y los mas seguro es que hubiera muerto

Sasuke: (Que mira impactado el camino de destrucción de la técnica de Naruto) "¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? ¿Qué mierda fue lo que le hizo Orochimaru a Naruto?" –Esa y mil preguntas mas habían en la mente de todos, pero ahora tenían cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparse, como la ira de Naruto - Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) -Naruto solo esquiva la bola de fuego, momento que neji aprovecha para tratar de sellarle el chacra

Neji: Jukken –Pero antes de ponerle un dedo encima, Naruto lo toma de las manos y le da un fuerte golpe en el pecho, no sin antes decir…

Naruto: Chuusuusei Biribiri (Conmoción eléctrica del sistema central nervioso) -Neji cae Violentamente al suelo, y al tratar de levantarse, seda cuente de que sus miembros no funcionan como deben

Neji: "Ese es un jutsu muy avanzado para un gennin ¿Quién demonios es este chico?" –Piensa el Hyuuga al ver la diferencia de poder que hay entre los dos. Por mientras, Ino Shikamaru y chouji ve que no tienen oportunidad contra este nuevo Naruto

Ino: "Y este es el mismo Naruto que casi reprueba la academia" –Piensa Ino al ver actuar al rubio tan diferente a como acostumbra ser, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le atraía esta nueva actitud suya

Shikamaru: "Esto ya se volvió muy problemático, no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo pueda detener ahora"

Por mientras, Sasuke trata de mantenerse a la par de Naruto, pero en un momento sorpresivo, logra acorralarlo en un árbol sujetándolo de la camisa y levantándolo un poco, en eso sus manos se convierten en garras las cuales están cubiertas con chacra, listo para darle fin al ultimo Uchiha de la aldea de las hojas.

Naruto en ese momento no veía a su compañero de equipo en frente de él, solo veía al ser de nueve colas que se atrevió a darle fin en la última gran guerra bijju, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora era él quien lo tenia acorralado, ahora era el quien le clavaría sus garras y colmillos y le daría fin, ahora el seria el rey. Pero antes de ponerle una mano encima al indefenso Uchiha, siente como dos manos los rodean en un calido abraso, y también siente como su camisa se humedece por la parte de atrás; al mirar de reojo ve como Sakura esta llorando abrasada a el

Sakura: Naruto por favor detente, tu no eres así, eres la persona mas bondadosa que he conocido, ya deja de pelear con Sasuke-kun, no soporto verlos así –Ver a su compañera así, hizo que naruto recobrara su razón y soltara a Sasuke (El cual callo al suelo), y entonces sus manos, bigotes y ojos regresaron a la normalidad para el disgusto de cierto bijju

Kyuubi: "Maldita mocosa, tenias que arruinarlo todo, pero ya que, al menos fue divertido mientras duro, pero ya me encargare de esto luego" –Y al no ver nada mas entretenido, se acomoda para volver a dormir

Una hora después

Luego de arreglar todo con los demás equipos, el quipo 7 se adelanta a la torre para finalizar la prueba, y ya que naruto no tenía el sello de Orochimaru y ya no se comportaba raro dieron ese mal rato que pasaron en el bosque de la muerte por superado. Los demás equipos se separaron para buscar sus respectivos pergaminos y completar la prueba, Neji y Lee acababan de encontrar en Naruto a un digno rival con el cual puedan enfrentarse para demostrar su nivel.

Una vez en la torre, Iruka-sensei les comenta el significado del pergamino y en lo que deben de mejorar, y ya que el sello de Orochimaru no estaba ninguno menciono su aparición, querían evitar el tema ya que no era algo que quisieran recordar.

Una vez que paso el tiempo limite, empezaron los combates preeliminares, no sin antes preguntar quien quería rendirse, y como era de esperar, Kabuto fue el único que se salio, nadie pareció darle importancia, pero uno solo no estaba tan seguro de su renuncia

Naruto: (Viendo como se marchaba Kabuto) "Es raro, ya estábamos aun paso de las finales ¿Por qué habrá renunciado? Es como si solo quisiera buscar algo, talvez sea información, recuerdo que cuando empezamos el tenia mucha información en esas cartas suyas, algo debe de tramar, y creo que no esta solo en esto" –Ese era el pensamiento del Uzumaki, y no sabia cuan certero era su presentimiento. Pero hubo alguien que escucho sus pensamientos

Kyuubi: (Que despertó al sentir los pensamientos de Naruto) "como en tu vida pasada, sigues siendo el mas perspicaz de los nueve, yo también lo presiento, ese sujeto trama algo, pero solo el tiempo nos dará la respuesta, estoy ansiosa de ver en que resulta todo esto"

Continuara…

Prox. Cap: Las preeliminares

Notas del Autor: Este es un proyecto que aun necesito pulir, así que no sean tan duros con sus comentarios, dejen comentarios y hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Descubrimientos, encuentros y reencuentros

Orochi: Finalmente nos encontramos frente a frente... Uzumaki Naruto, aunque no esperaba que fura tan pronto -Le dice el milenario bijju al sorprendido rubio

Naruto: ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? -Pregunta un muy confundido rubio -Se supone que a quien llevo en mi interior es a Kyuubi, no a ti

Orochi: Tienes razón, quien esta sellada en "nuestro" interior es Kyuubi, pero yo, a diferencia de ella, no estoy sellado en ti, mas bien soy parte de ti -Le explica lo mas detalladamente posible al rubio

Naruto: que quieres decir exactamente -Le pregunta, aunque no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta

Orochi: Yo soy tu vida pasada -Le dice dejándolo en shock -Hace muchos años inventé mi mejor técnica, el Furo Fushi no Jutsu (técnica de inmortalidad), la cual me permite revivir en cualquier ser viviente que yo elija, en este caso tu

Naruto: ¿Porque yo? -Le pregunta el gennin, el solo era un niño huérfano sin ningún talento extraordinario, no tenia sentido, era mejor que hubiera encarnado en alguien con un linaje como un Hyuuga o un Uchiha, no en el

Orochi: Eres el primer humano en el que elijo encarnar, ya que tu eres único, si supieras un poco mas de ti como lo que yo sé te darías cuenta el por que te elegí como mi nueva encarnación

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres? ¿Quien soy en realidad?

Orochi: Eres el ultimo heredero de dos antiguas dinastías que se creían perdidas hace mucho tiempo, los Namikaze y los Uzumaki, fueron los primeros clanes ninja en aparecer en el mundo, unos eran considerados los elegidos por dios, los otros eran conocidos como los amos del viento, pero debido a las grandes guerras ninja muchos de ellos murieron hasta el borde de casi quedar extintos, ahora eres el único que queda de ellos

Naruto: Aun así, yo no poseo algo que pudiera servirte, si en verdad soy el ultimo entonces el conocimiento de mi familia ya se perdió por que yo no se nada de ellos

Orochi: Te equivocas, el conocimiento de esos clanes es trascendental, pasa de generación en generación por medio de la sangre, así que no requiere de algún familiar que te enseñe sus secretos

Naruto: entonces por que yo no se nada sobre ese linaje

Orochi: Por que yo te oculte, era demasiado arriesgado que alguien supiera lo que eres capaz de hacer, ya de por si nos humillaban y torturaban por tener a Kyuubi dentro de nosotros, si hubiesen visto ese poder de seguro nos matan

Naruto: ¿Qué pasara ahora? -Le pregunta a su vida pasada después de que esta le revelara todo su pasado

Orochi: En estos momentos nuestras almas se están fusionando, prueba de ellos es que has tenido visiones y desatado un poco de mi poder, este proceso es largo pero seguro, en algunos años nuestras almas se habrán fusionado y entonces seremos unos solo, pero en unos años va a ocurrir lo que no ha pasado en mas de una era, se llevara a cabo una nueva gran guerra de los bijju por el titulo del rey, para entonces nuestras almas ya deben estar fusionadas para salir victoriosos

Naruto: ¿Que quieres que haga entonces?

Orochi: Te he traído a este lugar para nos unamos de una vez por todas, y así estar preparados para ese día

Naruto: ¿Y que pasara? ¿Me volveré oscuro y maligno como tu o seguiré como estoy ahora?

Orochi: eso depende de que voluntad sea más fuerte, pero te advierto, mi voluntad ha perdurado durante milenios, es muy probable que pases a ser un solo recuerdo

Naruto: De ser así por que debería aceptar, solo arriesgaría mi alma en algo que no tengo muy claro, ¿Yo que gano con eso?

Orochi: ¿Y que tendrías que perder? -Le pregunta en retorica, dejándolo mudo -en esta aldea no eres querido por nadie, por el contrario, muchos desean tu muerte, a otros no les interesas, mira a tu equipo, para ellos solo eres el fracasado que paso por lastima la academia, Iruka-sensei, a pesar de todo lo que te diga podemos verlo en sus ojos, aun nos guarda resentimiento por la muerte de sus padres, Konohamaru y su equipo, si ellos supieran la verdad sobre ti de seguro también te odiarían, aceptemos lo, es esta aldea solo hay una persona a la cual podemos llamar amigo, el Sandaime Hokage, el único que nos ha cuidado desde niño, pero dime, el solamente vale todo el sufrimiento que hemos vivido, el vale todas nuestras desgracias y penas, el vale toda la soledad que hemos vivido

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, esa era la verdad, el solo Hokage no valía toda la pena y desgracia que había vivido y que le faltaba por vivir, su aldea no lo quería, al contrario, lo odiaban, sus compañeros no sabían la verdad sobre el y de seguro si se enteraban pensarían igual que el esto de la aldea, el estaba solo. Yamata, al ver la indecisión en su nueva encarnación decide jugar su última carta

Orochi: Pero si decides fusionarte a mi, tendrás lo que siempre has soñado, lo que tanto has buscado y tan desesperadamente necesitas -Le propone ganándose otra vez su atención -tendrás una familia -Le ofrece finalmente -Yo funde el clan "Hebi" hace muchos siglos, desde entonces mi familia siempre espera pacientemente mi regreso, ellos me valoran y admiran, si te unes a mi también te valoraran y admiraran -Termina de ofrecerle viendo con satisfacción como Naruto parece considerarlo

Naruto: ¿Y si no acepto que pasara? -Le pregunta, no queriendo negarse a su oferta, pero curioso de saber que otras posibilidades tiene

Orochi: Si no aceptas entonces tu y yo tendremos que luchar por el dominio de nuestra voluntad -Le responde -Pero es algo que realmente no me conviene ya que si eso pasa tendrías total acceso a tu linaje y eso seria un problema

Naruto: Entonces podría ganarte su tuviera mi linaje -Le pregunta sorprendido al pensar en lo grande que debe ser su dinastía

Orochi: ¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes! -Le contesta enojado -Un simple humano como tu no tendría oportunidad contra mi aunque tengas ese gran poder, ya que solo eres un niño, pero -continua con una voz mas serena al ver que ya lo había asustado -Debo reconocer que no saldrían bien librado de una pelea así, quedaría débil, y en nuestro estado actual eso seria fatal

Naruto: ¿A que te refieres?

Orochi: Si nos debilitamos aunque sea un poco, nuestro "huésped" podría tomar ventaja de eso, liberarse y matarnos en el proceso

Naruto: Pero a ti el morir no te afecta, solo tienes que revivir de nuevo con tu Jutsu y ya

Orochi: Tienes razón, para mi la muerte no es un final sino un nuevo comienzo, podría revivir fácilmente después de que me asesinen, pero esto no lo hago por miedo a que me maten, lo hago por orgullo, ya lo has visto antes, en la ultima gran guerra bijju esa zorra desgraciada me mato, y mi alma estuvo vagando durante años después de eso, nadie me ha matado dos veces, nunca, y ella no será la primera -Entonces, con una de sus colas, toma una esfera dorada que había detrás de el y se la da a Naruto -Este es el poder y conocimiento de tu familia, es hora de que decidas, nos fusionamos voluntariamente sabiendo los riesgos o luchamos por el control de nuestra voluntad, piénsalo bien, separados somos poderosos, juntos seremos invencibles

Esos eran los caminos que Uzumaki Naruto tenía que escoger, ninguno más alentador que otro, pero en su corazón ya sabía la repuesta a esa pregunta

/Mundo real/

En medio del bosque, en una pose de meditación, se encontraba Naruto, siendo observado de cerca por una cobra, había pasado ya un rato desde que estaba en esta posición, la cobra esperaba pacientemente a que su padre recobrara todo su poder de una vez por todas y regresar a su hogar, sabia que el humano a quien había elegido para encarnar no opondría resistencia (Pobre de el), aun estaba confundido por que había elegido a ese humano para renacer pero sabia que sus motivos debía de tener.

Entonces, el cuerpo de naruto empezó a flotar y de el salieron dos chacras, uno azul y el otro de un color morado-oscuro, que se fueron entrelazando al momento de elevarse por los cielos para luego caer como un rayo sobre Naruto dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo. En ese momento el rubio sale del improvisado cráter con un aura morada y los ojos de serpiente

Cobra: Sea bienvenido de nuevo a este mundo maestro, es bueno ver que finalmente ha regresado

Naruto: Así es hijo mío, pero de ahora en adelante, tu y los demás deberán llamarme Naruto –Le dice el nuevo ser a su amigo reptil –Yamata no Naruto –Dice orgulloso, a partir de ese momento la vida entera de joven Shinobi daba un enorme cambio, para bien o para mal solo el tiempo lo puede saber, aunque muchos ya deben saber la repuesta

Prox. Cap: Un nuevo poder, una nueva vida

Finalmente el segundo bijju más poderoso que el mudo haya visto ha renacido, pero para su horror descubre algo al regresar a su hogar, alguien a robado el contrato con la serpientes y ha tomado varios de sus mejores Jutsus de su librería, el saber quien es el responsable de eso solo eleva su furia, así que decide entrenar con dos de la personas mas fuertes que Konoha haya tenido el honor de albergar.


End file.
